


The Days We Wait For

by knives4cash



Series: Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, Other, Romantic Comedy, White Rose - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives4cash/pseuds/knives4cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY has an awkward sitdown. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days We Wait For

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, Parttimedoodle's wonderful fanart: http://parttimedoodles.tumblr.com/post/78078265356/rwby-thursdays-quick-scrawl-the-days-we-wait

"Blake, Blake, Blake," Yang sighs with such disappointment. "I'm very disappointed in you." She whips my bare midriff to emphasize her point. "Do you want to know why?"

I squirm with pleasure, body aching for her touch. My hands and feet are bound to all four posts of our bed, so I don't have any other choice but to mutter feebly, "Why?"

Twirling the whip in one hand and lazily massaging my already moist region, she answers, "You've been failing ALL of your classes." Her hand leaves me. My body is not pleased with that. She approaches my right side and trails her hand up my stomach and gently gropes my left breast. "I should kick you out of this academy and let someone else more worthy try their hand at..." 

She moves her hand up to my ears and gently touches them. If she keeps being this uncharacteristically gentle with me, I'm going to break out of these restraints and utterly dominate her.

"Meeting my expectations." She drops the whip and abandons my ears in favor of getting up onto the bed and straddling me. Her nude form is arguably one of the best views I've ever had. She starts massaging both of my breasts. "But I'll give you one more chance, if you can pass a simple test."

A whimper escapes my throat. "And that would be?"

She leans down and removes her hands from my chest, cupping my cheeks. We're so close; I can feel her breath. "Scream my name out of sheer, orgasmic pleasure." She moves a hand back behind her and starts stroking me. "You'll need to sing for me."

My breathing is shaky, and my body is buckling and flinching, but I croak out, "I can manage that."

Yang smirks. "I have the utmost confidence in your abilities, Blake." She stops stroking me, much to my body's protest and my whimper. Instead, she reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the vibrator. "But just in case..." She doesn't finish the sentence, instead opting to turn it on for good measure. She leans down and finally starts kissing me. 

We both freeze when we hear the door open up and Ruby and Weiss stumble in, dropping their book bags.

Yang doesn't turn around, but I see Weiss, who is undoing Ruby's cloak in between desperate kisses, and Ruby, who is returning the kisses while trying to get Weiss out of her school uniform. The sound of their moans draws Yang's attention to the scene. We both watch as Weiss kicks the door shut behind her and pushes Ruby into the center of our room.

Weiss continues for a few more seconds, until she pauses. "Isn't that-" Both glance in the direction of the buzzing sound. 

"OUR TOY?!" They scream simultaneously.

My eyes widen in horror. I swing my head back at Yang. "THEIR toy?!"

Yang holds it up in confusion. "Well- I- Uh-!"

"SWEET LORD!!!" Weiss turns redder than Ruby's cape and turns herself and Ruby away. "COVER YOURSELVES!"

Yang immediately folds her arms over her breasts. 

Shaking my bonds for emphasis, I scream, "I CAN'T!" Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that this would happen eventually, but I didn't expect it to be when it was Yang's turn to dominate. Regardless, I can feel my ears melting with shame.

Weiss quickly grabs Ruby's cloak and throws it over me, conveniently meeting her demand. Ruby screams, "That's MY CLOAK!!!"

Weiss screams back, "We'll wash it later!" She grabs Ruby by the hand and leads her to the door. "We're coming back in five minutes! You both had better be dressed!"

We're both in a daze at this point, but Weiss snaps us out of it. "And turn off our vibrator!"

"Ack!" Yang fumbles with the toy before she silences it. 

The door slams shut and we both groan. 

It doesn't take long for Yang to unbind me and get dressed. I take slightly longer, since I need to clean myself up and hid my ears inside my bow. Ruby and Weiss return, fully clothed but still red. Weiss moves to our closet, gets out the fold-up study table that we tend to use from time to time, and sets it up in the middle of our room. Ruby helps her with the four chairs, and they set them up on each side of the square table. Weiss slams a folder onto the table and sits down. Ruby sits on her right.

Weiss motions for us to sit. "Come on, we're going to have this out now."

I sit on Weiss's left, and Yang sits across from Weiss, careful to avoid Ruby's line of sight. I can't blame her; my own head is down, staring at Weiss's folder. She opens it up and flips to a blank, week calender. 

Yang gawks at it. "We're not going to-"

"YES. We ARE." Weiss clicks a pen and slams her hands down for emphasis. "We're going to make sure that THIS never happens again." 

"That is practical." I mumble.

"Now!" Weiss circles Saturday and Sunday. "We don't have classes on the weekends. That's a day for each of us. That's fair, isn't it?"

Yang groans. "Fine. If we're really doing this." Claps her hands together. "Blake and I have rather... ferocious diets."

Weiss and Ruby blush even harder now. Weiss feebly demands, "What are you suggesting?"

Yang coughs awkwardly and looks away from them. "How about: Blake and I get weekend mornings; Ruby and you get weekend evenings."

There's an awkward pause. I want to shrivel up and die. I think Weiss does too, but she continues, "Ruby and I can be out of the building by eight-thirty. You two can have a three hour block, plus a thirty minute slot for cleaning up any and all traces of evidence."

I make some brief calculations. "That will work. And Yang and I can be out from four to seven.":

Weiss starts writing down the times. "Add a thirty minute cleanup block, and that puts us all at seven-thirty PM." 

Yang quickly asks, "For both days?" 

"For both days. All in favor?"

I nod, despite the overwhelming odds that no one can see me. "I vote in favor."

Yang adds, "Aye."

Ruby mumbles, "Yes."

Weiss grunts. "Good. Now, the weekdays. The four of us share all of our classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, so if anyone has any itches, they're going to have to scratch them somewhere OTHER than here. Agreed?"

The three of us collectively answer, "Agreed."

Weiss scribbles down on the calender again. "On Tuesdays and Fridays, Blake and Yang have Grimm Biology from nine to eleven, and World History from twelve to two. Thankfully, Ruby and I have combat lessons from eleven to one, and Hannibalistics from two to four. If anyone wants to come back her for..." I glance up at her to see she's turned a horrifyingly dark red. "...For a quicky, they may do so in between their respective classes. Agreed?"

We all answer, "Agreed."

Weiss breaths deeply and scribbles more time blocks on the calender. "Then that leaves Thursday. According to my previous calenders," she flips back to double check, "We all have the same classes, just at different times. And there's only one time during the day where we can all get together. That's our two hour lunch break from twelve to two. We don't see each other again until nine-thirty."

Yang grumbles, "Propositions?"

Weiss and I both offer, "Alternate." We briefly glance up at each other but avert our gazes due to intense blushing. 

I cough, "I propose we alternate."

Weiss clears her throat. "Agreed. Since I'm feeling diplomatic, I offer Blake and Yang the first Thursday for them to do with as they please."

Ruby squeaks, "Fine with me."

Yang stretches her arms and leans back. "Alright then, if you'll excuse us, Blake and I will just take a walk down to the nearest cold river and burn this conversation out of our heads."

I stand up. "Brilliant idea."

Weiss clicks her pen shut and closes her binder. "Indeed. Thank you both for being cooperative. Have a nice-"

"Wait!" 

The three of us turn to Ruby. Her head is bowed, and she's fidgeting with her hands. "There's one more thing we should discuss."

Weiss groans. "Yes, Ruby?"

Ruby moans and avoids our gazes. "Uuuum, weeell. I- I-"

Weiss places a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Go ahead, Ruby."

She takes a deep breath. "I THINK WE SHOULD SHARE THE TOYS!!!"

I think I'm melting. Yang should be burning her way to the center of the planet, and Weiss should be a puddle right now. 

"If- If- If Yang and Blake get to use our- our vib-!" She takes another deep breath. "Our toys, then I think we should get to use theirs!" I'm surprised her head hasn't popped off, with how far she's turned it away from us. "AFTER certain ones have been sanitized, of course!"

She's answered by silence, but I take the proposition into account. 

Yang stares down at the floor. "That's not fair." How odd, my eyes haven't twitched before. Then again, I haven't really stared at someone like this before. "We have four sets of fuzzy handcuffs, and a whip. You two have a battery-powered buzzer." 

Unbelievable. 

Weiss counters, "The four sets are supposed to be used together. So, that's only two total."

Sweet lord.

Yang counter-counters, "That's still two toys versus one."

Oh sweet mother of all that is decent. Never in a billion years could I have guessed we'd be having this conversation.

"I- Well-!" Weiss is actually sweating with shame. "Ours-!"

"OURS CAN BE POWERED BY DUST CRYSTALS!" Ruby screams. 

"NO IT CAN'T!" Weiss screams back.

Ruby glares at Yang and continues, "Our toy can give the receiver a different, powerful, wonderful, orgasmic sensation with each type of dust! I like white, but Weiss likes red, but we both like blue equally, so we usually compromise unless it's been a really wonderful day!" Ruby takes another breath and crosses her arms, maintaining her glare at Yang.

Yang's jaw dropped at some point during the rant, but she shuts it when she swallows. "Um... Uuuh."

And at some point, Weiss sat down during Ruby's declaration. Her face is still in her hands. 

"Deal." 

Ruby and Yang look at me, and I repeat, "We accept your offer. The group who uses them must immediately sanitize what's needed." I offer Ruby my hand. "You don't recant your offer, do you?"

Ruby stares at my hand for a few moments before shaking her head. "No. No! Of course not!" She shakes my hand, and then offers hers to Yang. 

Yang shakes Ruby's hand and then offers hers to Weiss.

Weiss eyes the offer with suspicion. "Did you wash your hands?"

Yang answers, "Obviously."

Weiss sighes and stands up. "Just making sure." She shakes Yang's hand and then offers hers to me. 

Taking it, I ask, "Meeting adjourned?"

Everyone else collectively answers, "Meeting adjourned!"

In our rush, we didn't think to wash our hands. Yang touched me with her right hand. I was relatively wet, too.

Oh well.


End file.
